


Long Distance

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cybersex, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: S2 AU set around 2x14/2x15. Skye and Jemma have been keeping in touch through video calls while she's being kept in the woods. The couple can't help themselves for a particular late night call after hours.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I prove to be the worst again when it comes to updating my current stories and instead am writing a random, new story. I'm sorry but this new idea just happened so I hope you like the shameless smut regardless.

"Now remember, we're going to need to be quiet." Jemma took a seat at her work computer and couldn't help but cautiously peer over her shoulder. 

Skye chuckled on the screen as she sat laid back with her feet on the table. "Please, you're the one who will have to be quiet. I can be as loud as possible since I'm in the middle of nowhere in the woods." She waved her hand around to refer to her location. 

Jemma was still anxious. "I'm not still not sure. What about surveillance on your end? Surely, you're being recorded in the cabin plus our own camera feed right now -"

"Babe, don't worry." Skye sat up properly to reassure her girlfriend. "I got it covered. Our calls are on an encrypted server, not being recorded and I already hacked into the main camera in this room to not see what we're about to do right now." She pointed to the corner that held the small camera. "On the current camera feed, I'm meant to be sleeping in my room so I just have that on loop. We're free to do what we want. Trust me."

The scientist stared at her girlfriend's smile on the screen which only prompted her own ease with a grin. "Okay. I trust you have it all covered. I guess I'm just excited for these bad girl shenanigans." 

Skye nodded her head in agreement. "That's the spirit!" She rested her chin on her palm with a dreamy smile. "God I miss you."

Jemma mirrored her action and leaned forward. "I miss you too."

They let a sweet pause of silence pass as they watched each other on their screens. It had only been a few days since Skye was sent out by Coulson to a retreat cabin due to her developing Inhuman powers. Yet, the couple truly missed being in each other's close company especially Jemma who was the main one to look after Skye through this change. The distance did help Skye try to find some peace and control regarding her powers but she definitely did have a lingering feeling of an itch. A particular itch that she and Jemma hadn't been able to scratch in a while since she became Inhuman. Only then, the two agreed upon the crazy idea to try getting some relief together while Skye was in a far off location. 

"Well, it's just after midnight and I've been waiting all day for this." She wasted no time to take her sweater off pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor. 

Skye's bare torso came into view and much to Jemma's enticement, she had foregone a bra which meant her breasts were free and ready. Her girlfriend was amused by her quick priority to strip down. "Someone's bloody eager."

"Of course." She put on a cheeky grin. "Considering we haven't had sex in a couple of weeks since I turned, I'm more than ready to go." Skye bounced in her seat with excitement which made her tits follow the motion.

Jemma's eyes were drawn to her cleavage and the plump flesh of her breasts. She mindlessly licked her lips. "I must say, they seem to have grown bigger." 

"I know, right?" Skye cupped her tits and felt how the globes had a bit more weight than usual and spilled slightly over her palm. "I don't know if it's some Inhuman perk or something."

"It's definitely a perk for me." Jemma only proved that point due to how her eyes were glued to her breasts on the screen. 

Skye giggled at her girlfriend's appreciation for her body. "Maybe I should ask for Coulson to send in a doctor for a med exam." She coughed in a fake manner. "You." She coughed again. "Then, you can come examine these," Skye cupped her tits once more pushing them up and leaning forward to the screen. "and the rest of my body." Her tone drawled into a seductive kind filled with dark promises. 

Jemma swallowed and clenched her thighs. Skye always knew how to work her up. She cleared her throat not wanting to go off course completely just yet. "For science purposes of course." 

She sniggered. "Exactly. Science purposes." Skye winked at the innuendo. She bit her lip as her hands continued to hold and squeeze her breasts. "Your turn now." 

Jemma squirmed in her seat as she needed to take a moment before continuing. "Wait, Skye. Just," She gave an exasperated sigh. "I know you're excited and so am I but if you do start to feel weird due to your powers, we can stop this if you need to." 

Skye was taken aback by the concern and dropped her hands from her chest. "I should be fine. Look." She fetched something off the table and held up the new compression gloves that Fitz and Jemma had worked on. "I was going to put these on in case it got too much but for now, my hands are fine." Skye raised her hands again to the screen.

The sight of the bruises along her arms from the last incident made Jemma wince but she was convinced they at least had a safety measure with the gloves. "Alright, if you say so." 

Her girlfriend returned a warm smile at the concern but then took a deep breath. "I gotta admit, the gloves may be a slight mood killer if I'm gonna be wearing them in the middle of diddling myself but in that case, we need maximum skin to be shown." Skye pointed at Jemma in the screen. "Take your top off, babe." 

She rolled her eyes at how quickly Skye shifted back to stripping. Jemma looked over her shoulder again only to be greeted by the empty lab. 

"Come on Jem, no one will be around there at midnight. Plus, you own the lab so you can be butt naked if you want to." Skye's hands settled back on her breasts again. 

"You never know for sure." Her voice was a hushed whisper. "Look, I'll remove my top but I'm not going to completely remove my pants in case someone pops in wondering why I'm still in the lab." 

"Okay, fine." Skye pouted. "Better than nothing at least. Take your top off!" 

With the amusing encouragement, Jemma began to unbutton her blouse which was met with Skye's concentrated gaze and occasional woos and cheers. As the final button unclasped, she slid the material over her shoulders to reveal her pale torso. Jemma shivered slightly as her body met the cool air of the labs along with the amorous stare from Skye's eyes as she licked her lips. She reached behind to unclip her white bra which freed her breasts as she slipped off the straps. Jemma was now seated topless much like her girlfriend across from her on the screen. 

"Beautiful." Skye's line of vision was clearly settled on her tits which Jemma took the liberty to cup for her enjoyment. 

"Let's start off slow. Just to make sure." She wanted to make sure her girlfriend wouldn't hurt herself with her powers. 

Skye knew she was right but her agitation laid in the fact that she was very horny and hadn't gotten off in a while. "I mean, I already sort of started minutes ago with these." She squeezed her breasts with her hands.

Jemma nodded her head. "I'm well aware." She mirrored Skye's actions as her palms slid over her tits. "Why don't you continue and tell me all about it?" 

She squeezed her thighs together at the sound of her teasing voice. It wasn't taking long for Skye to feel wet already. She inhaled deeply which made her chest rise and breathed out slowly while her grasp was still over her breasts. Her fingers moved to pinch her nipples that were pebbled under her touch. "I'm imagining that it's you right now, touching my tits." Skye closed her eyes as she began to roll the hardened nubs between her fingers. "The way you suck my nipples in your mouth. You use your tongue and your teeth." She sighed as she carried on with the focused contact. On the other side, Jemma's throat was starting to become dry as she was lost in how Skye massaged her breasts. She longed to be right there touching the enlarged globes and licking her taut nipples. Her own breasts were becoming flushed under her tight squeezes. 

Skye leaned her head back to thrust her chest forward as she rubbed circles over her nipples. "I love it when you leave bite marks all over my chest." One of her hands glided up her sternum towards her neck. Her other hand moved between the valley of her breasts and her palm brushed against her now sensitive nipples when it moved over each one. Skye's voice devolved into airy sighs and hitched breaths as Jemma watched the muscle movement in her stomach. 

Jemma could admit she was already turned on and wet just watching Skye touch herself. She swallowed while waiting for Skye to move her head back forward.

She had a glazed look in her eyes as she opened them to stare at the screen again. Skye gripped her tits one more time before sliding her palms down her torso. "I think I'm ready for the next part." Her voice was husky as she reached the button and zipper on her jeans. Jemma followed suit as she unbuttoned her pants to loosen them. Skye stood up from her chair which meant that her face was offscreen but her breasts, torso and waist were still visible. Her face came back into view as she shimmied her pants down. Jemma appreciated the view of her hanging tits and the devilish smile on Skye's lips. Her tanned thighs came into view as she still had her underwear on. Skye pushed the chair back a little so she could turn around to have her butt facing the screen. Jemma swallowed in anticipation as her fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and she bent over to pull them down her legs. Her gaze was concentrated on the delicious curve of Skye's bare ass. She kept her position bent over as she set her feet apart slowly. Jemma licked her lips at the peek of Skye's pussy from behind along with the slick lines along her inner thighs from her arousal. 

Skye straightened her back and she had picked up her panties from the ground. "Look how wet I am." She held up the garment close to the camera and Jemma did indeed see a damp patch that had soaked through the cotton. Skye soon threw the flimsy material over her shoulder and crouched down slightly so that her face and naked body were on the screen. "Now that I've shown you mine, would I be able to see yours?" She bit her lip and leaned forward to show off her cleavage.

Jemma was so hot and bothered that she felt compelled to shed the last layers to get some relief. "You may have just convinced me to do the same, you little minx." She took her turn to stand up and remove both her pants and underwear in one swift motion due to the steady heat and throbbing between her legs. Jemma was now completely nude at her work computer when she took a seat again. She offered the view of her soaked panties and held it up to the camera for Skye to observe. After she nodded her head, Jemma placed the garment down and cleared her throat. "Are you still okay? Not feeling any weird sensations with your hands?"

Skye sat back down in her chair bringing it closer to the table. "I'm fine. But now that you mentioned it," She decided to put on the tight gloves much to Jemma's relief. Skye flexed her fingers after putting them both on. "I might lose control after this so, better be safe than sorry." She lifted one leg to place her foot on the table. This position effectively opened her legs for Jemma to see her glistening core that was wet and raw with arousal. "Are you ready, babe?" 

Jemma no longer had any inhibitions as she propped both of her feet up on the table spreading her legs. One hand rested on her breast while the other was ready to plunge between her thighs. "Ready when you are." 

Her girlfriend inhaled a shaky breath as she let one finger trace her slit. She collected some wetness on her digit which she held up for Jemma to see. Skye took that one finger into her mouth sucking it and licking it clean. "You love the taste of me, don't you?" 

Jemma's breath hitched and she could only nod her head as her fingers pried her folds open and traced the wet edges. 

Skye moaned as she finally plunged a finger into her pussy. She stroked her inner walls and began a slow pace of pumping her finger in and out of herself. "I'm imagining your talented fingers right now." Skye closed her eyes and bit her lip as she added another finger to sink into her core. Her other hand was clutching her breast and pinching her nipple. Jemma was admittedly going at a faster pace as her fingers (that she imagined as Skye's slender ones) went in and out of her own pussy. Her mouth was dry just staring at the erotic sight of Skye's cunt and imagining the sweet taste of her cum.

She suddenly moved up to rub her clit in tight circles. "Jemma, oh, fuck." Her clit was throbbing with each brush of her fingers. "When you put your tongue in - oh fuck!" Skye's hips shot up as she continued her pinpointed touch at her nub. Her movements were growing frenzied just like Jemma's whose face was twisted in sweet pleasure. Her ass was slightly off her seat too as her hips began to thrust up to meet her fingers that were drenched in her juices. 

"Are you close?" Jemma's voice was strained as she felt a tightening in her core that indicated her orgasm was near. She rubbed at her clit which only made her breathing erratic.

Skye was a mess of groans that were growing in volume. She was thrusting her hips to meet her own hand with fingers curled just right to stroke her g spot. "Fuck! Jemma! Fuck!" 

There was a hypnotic quality to her bouncing breasts as she moved up and off her chair. Skye was practically yelling and it excited Jemma to think of her being so loud in the open woods with no one around to hear or judge. Jemma made the final call as she made the last furious rubs at her clit. "Come for me, Skye." 

She was answered with a long moan and Jemma's name tumbled from her mouth with a scream. Skye was frozen with her fingers deep inside herself as she came. Jemma bit her lip to the point of possibly breaking the skin as she tried to muffle her own screech of pleasure. She heaved out a relaxed breath and looked to the screen to see Skye's grip was still tight on her breast and her leg on the table quivered with the wave of her strained energy.

Skye sank into her chair with a relieved sigh and opened her eyes to see Jemma with the same content expression. She pulled her fingers from her pussy and saw quite a lot of her cum coating the glove too. "You might need to send me another pair of those gloves now that they're a bit messy." Skye raised her hand that was wet from getting herself off.

Jemma was so relaxed, she giggled from the outcome. "It's fine. Just let it dry outside perhaps." She winced as she pulled her fingers away from her cunt and could feel the small trail of cum travelling down her butt crack. 

Skye sat upright and placed her feet back on the ground. "That was amazing." 

Her girlfriend joined her in sitting properly too and she adjusted her hair over her ear. "It was. Almost like you were actually here." 

Skye's smile faltered for a moment remembering the physical distance between them. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Jemma stared deep into her eyes through the screen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Skye tilted her head bashfully. "You should probably get back to your room now before someone checks in on the lab." 

"Yes, I should. Good point." Jemma almost forget that she was currently sitting alone naked in the lab. She grabbed at her scattered clothes by her feet. "You should get some sleep too."

"Oh yeah. After that, I really am going to sleep like a baby tonight." Skye leaned back in her chair stretching her arms over her head. "You know, depending on how much longer I have to stay here, I was thinking I could record some...late night videos and send them to you." She kept her outstretched position to emphasise the view of her nude body.

Jemma raised an eyebrow at the proposition while she put her blouse back on. "That does sound like an interesting idea." 

Skye leaned forward as she scratched her chest. "Yeah, we could do some swapping of videos. You can film some in your room then I'll do one in return and we can use them to scratch our itches next time." She crossed her leg over her knee due to the faint pulse between her legs that was starting to build up at the idea of them sending private videos to each other.

"We'll see first how long you'll be out there." Jemma adjusted the last button on her blouse and held her bra and underwear in a bunch. "It shouldn't be too long till you'll be back here." 

"I hope so. Nothing beats the real thing." She winked at her. "Okay, have a good sleep babe." 

Jemma had managed to slip her pants on and pocketed her delicate garments. "You too. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Skye waved through the camera before the two of them ended the video feed. 

Jemma shut down her computer before closing up the lab. She walked back to her room with a satisfied grin and a sense of relief between her thighs.


End file.
